love the way you lie
by annitha mz
Summary: el me odia y me ama-... solo vas a quedarte ahi y verme arder?, pero esta bien por que me gusta como duele...solo vas a quedarte y escucharme llorar, pero esta bien por que amo como me mientes! ...annaxhao...


Love the way you like (amo la forma en que me mientes)

Por: annitha mz

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme arder**__**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**____**  
**__**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**____**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes**___

Despertó con el sol dándole en la cara, estaba abrazada a él mientras el castaño aun dormía, sus manos entrelazadas y de nuevo, vio ese tatuaje, se levanto violentamente de la cama

_**Hey que pasa**_-pregunto despertando al no sentir a la rubia cerca

_**Eres un idiota**_-golpeando el pecho del castaño con sus pequeños puños

La tomo de la cintura y la tiro a la cama, se poso encima de ella y con sus manos trato de detener los golpes que la rubia tiraba

Y empezaban de nuevo las peleas y gritos por la casa__que compartían hacia ya 3 años_****_

_**[Eminem]**____**  
**__**No puedo decirte lo que realmente**__** es,**__**  
**__**Solo puedo decirte lo que se siente**____**  
**__**Y ahora mismo hay un cuchillo de acero en mi tráquea**____**  
**__**No puedo respirar, pero todavía lucho mientras puedo luchar **__**  
**__**siempre cuando el mal se sienta bien, es como si estoy en pleno vuelo**__**  
**__**drogado de amor, borracho de mi odio,**____**  
**__**Es como si estuviese inhalando pintura y más me encanta, lo más sufro, Me ahoga **____**  
**__**Y justo antes de ahogarme, ella me resucita**____**  
**__**Ella me odia, y me encanta.**___

Amor, como decir que se sentía si ya no lo sabían, siempre en la orilla del precipicio, aun en esas circunstancias hacían lo que podían, era una relación amor y odio por cada intensa pelea más intensa era la reconciliación siempre sobre el futon

_Ella me odia y me encanta-_

_El me odia y me encanta_-era un pensamiento en común, tal vez masoquismo

_**¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-**_le grito al verla molesta y dirigiéndose a la salida

_**Te estoy dejando**__**-**_respondió sin parar de caminar

_**No, no lo harás-**_tomándola del brazo y volteándola con facilidad-_**anna Regresa estamos corriendo de regreso-**_

_**Aquí vamos otra vez**__**-**_se dijeron para después besarse con tal intensidad como la primera vez

_****__**Es tan loco porque cuando anda bien, está yendo genial**____**  
**__**Soy Superman con el viento en su espalda**____**  
**__**Ella es Louis Lane, pero cuando está yendo mal es horrible, me siento tan avergonzado estoy loco**____**  
**__**¿Quien es este tipo? Ni siquiera conozco su nombre**____**  
**__**Puse mis manos sobre ella, nunca caeré tan bajo otra vez**____**  
**__**Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza**___

Estaban discutiendo nuevamente, habían regresado de una fiesta y había terminado en golpes entre hao y otro chico, solo porque anna conversaba con el

_**Qué demonios ocurre contigo**_-grito desesperada

_**No lo entiendes**_-grito soltándole una bofetada que termino por voltear el rostro de anna

Levanto el rostro con la mejilla enrojecida y sin pensarlo soltó una cachetada a hao

Con violencia la tomo de los hombres y la aventó a la pared se acerco y acorralándola le robo un beso, que fue fácilmente correspondido por la rubia, después caminaron directo a la habitación

_**{Rihana}  
**__**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme arder**__**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**____**  
**__**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**____**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes**___

Hacía ya 4 años que iniciaron su relación, después de romperle el corazón a yoh la kyoyama se fue con hao, el torneo no tuvo continuación pero hao seguía siendo el shaman más fuerte y el señor del fuego

Al pasar los dias se preguntaba cómo es que habían caído en eso, si lloraba no sabía porque lo hacía felicidad o dolor, tal vez los dos, pero amor, aun lo sentía aun sentía amor por ese demonio que la encendía en fuego, el dolor le encantaba

_**[Eminem]**____**  
**__**Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar**__**  
**__**Cuando estas junto a ella**__**  
**__**se conocen y ninguno de los dos sabe que le paso al otro**__**  
**__**Tienes esa sensación de calidez, esas emociones que solías tener **__**  
**__**ahora te enferma mirarlos**_

Aun recordaba el dia en que conoció a la rubia, una niña decidida sin temor a nada, la amaba lo sabía, pero era tan diferente al principio literalmente luchar contra su gemelo por el amor de la itako, sentir que el corazón se detenía al escucharla decir una palabra

Pero ahora después del tiempo ya ninguno sabía que había pasado, que le había pasado al otro.

Estaban recostados sobre la cama, con las manos entrelazadas mirando al techo, soñando en lo que harían, en cuanto se amaban

_**Te amo**_-se escucho la voz de hao

_**Yo también te amo**_-dijo levantándose y subiéndose encima de hao con una sonrisa cómplice, empezo a besar su cuello lentamente

_**{Eminem}**__**  
**__**Juraste que nunca la golpearías; nunca harías nada para herirla**__**  
**__**Ahora están cara a cara escupiendo veneno con tus palabras**__**  
**__**Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan y se golpean**____**  
**__**se Tiran al piso, inmovilizan**_

_Jamás dejara que nada te lastime_-esas palabras se las dijo tantas veces, solo que no alcanzo a cubrir protegerla de el mismo

_**Eres un imbécil**_-grito

_**Siempre crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor-**_

_**Tú fuiste el que lo puso girar a mí alrededor-**_

_**Demonios anna**_-tomándola de las muñecas

_**Déjame en paz**_-gritaba tratando de liberarse-_**suéltame, me estas lastimando**_

_**Me estas matando**_-grito para después soltarla-_**no lo entiendes**_-fueron sus palabras para salir de la habitación dejándola sola

Se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y derramo amargas lagrimas-_**tu también**_

Rato después entro hao en la habitación se acerco a ella y le enseño en su mano un peluche_**-te amo-**_

Lo miro por un rato-_**te amo**_-le sonrió mientras tomaba el peluche

_****__**Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos**____**  
**__**es el azar que se apodero que nos control**__**  
**__**Así que dicen que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino**____**  
**__**Supongo que no te conocen porque hoy fue ayer**____**  
**__**Ayer se acabo ; es un día diferente**____**  
**__**Suena como un disco rayado reproduciendo una y otra vez, pero se lo prometiste**____**  
**__**La próxima vez que mostrarías mas control**__**  
**__**No tendrás otra oportunidad**____**  
**__**La vida no es un juego de Nintendo**____**  
**__**Pero mentiste otra vez**____**  
**__**Ahora te toca mirarla salir por la ventana**____**  
**__**Supongo que por eso la llaman ventana del dolor***___

El azar se apodero de la relación, decían que lo mejor era dejarlo, dejarla ir, pero no, aun no estaban listos para dejar todo eso, no estaban listos para dejar el dolor, pero estar viviendo de segundas oportunidades

_**Lo Prometiste-**_hablo en susurro_**-supongo que mentiste**_

_**Lo siento, de verdad**_-abrazándola

_**Me voy**_-rompiendo el abrazo

_**No**_-con voz firme-_**por favor**_-besándola

Al principio trato de resistirse pero terminaron como siempre, el era una droga, con cada toque quemaba su blanca piel y eso lo amaba_****_

_**[Eminem]**____**  
**__**Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos**____**  
**__**Y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina**____**  
**__**Pero tu temperamento es tan malo como el mío**____**  
**__**Eres lo mismo que yo**____**  
**__**Pero cuando se refiere al amor, eres igual de ciega**___

En el amor ninguno entendía como debía ser, pero quien lo sabía con exactitud, la misma rutina, la de siempre, nada cambiaría ¿pero querían que algo cambiara? El carácter de los dos era el mismo, tal vez por eso se atraían, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo discutir ni cómo detener el rumbo

_**Nena, por favor vuelve**__**-**_deteniéndola-_**No eras tú, nena era yo**__**, **__**Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía**__**-**_

_**Quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado se encuentra un volcán**_-hablo anna sin detenerse-_**debemos parar**_

_**Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para irme**__**-**_era la verdad era demasiado el amor para dejarla ir**-**_**Vamos adentro, levantare tus maletas de la acera-**_levantando las maletas que anna ya había hecho, entro en la casa seguido de anna

_**Ya basta, porque no reaccionas, ¿esto no es amor?-**_

_**¿**__**No oyes la sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?**__**-**_gritando nuevamente_**-**__**Te dije que esto es mi culpa**__**-**_la tomo del brazo-_**Mírame a los ojos**__**-**_acorralándola contra la pared-_**La próxima vez dirigiré mi puño a la pared**_

_**¿La próxima vez?-**_enojada-_**¡No habrá próxima vez**__**!-**_grito, segundos después sentir como el puño de hao pasaba a lado de ella estampándose en la pared

_**Lo siento mucho**_-_Me disculpo a pesar de que se que son mentiras__, __Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo la quiero de vuelta__**-**__**Se que soy un mentiroso**_-recargando su frente en la de anna_**-**__**pero si intentas dejarme **__** nuevamente, **__**solo voy a atarte a la cama y poner esta casa en llamas**____****_

_**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme arder**__**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**____**  
**__**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**____**  
**__**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes**___

¿Masoquismo?-claro, esa sensación de quemarse estando con hao, la amaba, amaba cada mentira que sus labios decían, amaba la forma en que el solo la miraba, la hacía sufrir pero amaba ese dolor, cada mentira dicha y si por amar todo en el señor del fuego tenía que morir quemada asi seria-_**no será mucha diferencia**_-

**¡FINALIZADO!**

Que tal, este tema originalmente esta en ingles, es de Rihana y eminem "love the way you lie"

Este es mi segundo songfic el primero PALABRAS MUDAS…

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte debido a que este tema tiene una segunda parte…

Esta songfic es como odio amor, el video me encanta y es prácticamente como lo describí, bueno espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!

まずは右まで。

_**Annitha mz**_

_**҉ Amo la forma en que me mientes¶**_


End file.
